


messy

by LunchLich



Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: He'd blown Bull plenty of times before, but never all the way. He wanted it all the way down, with his nose pressed into the dark curls at the base of his cock. And he really, really wanted Bull to fuck his throat.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> CW for emetophobia (character doesn't throw up, but there's talk about how he could/he feels like he might)

"If you need to stop and can't speak, swat my thigh. That'll be your watchword. We'll try to keep it from happening, but If you gag and throw up, that's not unusual, we'll just take a break and reassess. Sound good?"

Bull was making it sound scarier than it had before, but his mouth watered in anticipation regardless. That was the fun of it. He'd blown Bull plenty of times before, but never all the way. He wanted it all the way down, with his nose pressed into the dark curls at the base of his cock. And he really, really wanted Bull to fuck his throat. "Sounds perfect."

"Go ahead and show me how you'd tell me to stop."

At his instruction, Alvis smacks the side of Bull's thigh. "You can do it harder than that," he chuckles. Alvis would roll his eyes if he wasn't fixated on the cock inches from his face. "Go ahead. We'll move at your pace."

He takes the tip into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the head, teases where it meets the shaft. Bull's hand is already in his hair, gripping but not pulling - or pushing - yet. It takes all his willpower to not force himself down right away. He wants to show he can do it. 

He works his way down slow instead, taking a moment to worship each inch as it passes his lips and makes Bull's grip in his hair a little tighter. He gags when the tip hits his uvula and Bull pulls him back. "Breathe," he commands, so he does. As soon as he's gotten a good breath, his cock is back in his mouth. He slides it along his tongue, ruts against it a few times before pushing it against the back of his throat again. 

Alvis can fight against his gag reflex now that he's anticipating it. "There you go…" If Alvis opened his eyes, he'd see a warm smile. He can hear it in his voice. His stomach convulses when he can't fight his gag reflex anymore and he pulls off of his cock with a cough. "That was good. You holdin' up?"

The inquisitor nods quickly as spit drips down his chin. He doesn't bother wiping it away, he knows by the end of this he's gonna be a mess, anyway. "Y-Yeah."

"Good. I'm gonna push further this time, alright? Don't fight it. Try to relax." Bull pulls him back onto his cock by his hair this time, pulling him until the head threatens to breach his throat. Alvis gags, pulls off, takes a breath, and tries again. He feels him penetrate his throat this time, can feel the stretch of him. It feels nothing like he expected, but it's absolutely amazing - for as long as he can take it before Bull pulls him back. "You're takin' it like a champ." He chuckles. "Again."

Alvis is eager to lean in and take him on his own without any encouragement in the form of tugs to his hair. He slides in so much easier and this time, Bull holds his head in place. He's still got a good few more inches to go and Alvis wants to know what it'll feel like with more than just the tip of him stretching out his throat, but Bull's hands don't let him move any further, nor do they let him move back. He rocks into his mouth, thrusting so shallowly that it hardly counts. He starts to tear up around the intrusion and feels himself choking. It hurts, and he wants more. Bull lets go of his hair and he curls in on himself a little when he coughs up thick spit. 

The Qunari tips his head up and slaps him across his cheek. Not hard, but it still stings. "Back to it, Basra." His tone has shifted, from praising and gentle to something harsher and more firm, reminiscent of how your superior in the military would speak. Alvis feels his words curl into a warm knot in his stomach, knowing that since he hasn't tapped out yet, Bull is kicking it up a notch. He also knows it's a command this time, so is when he takes him into his mouth again and Bull tells him, "Breathe through your nose." 

He pushes him all the way down this time. Fast enough that by the time he yelps in surprise, his mouth is empty again. "Again, please." He begs, surprised that his voice is already raspier than it should be. 

Bull chuckles low and dark, and instead of giving him what he wants, rubs his cock against the redhead's cheek, smearing spit and pre-cum across his skin. He leans down enough to add his own saliva into the mixture. "Tell me what you need, Bas." 

"Use my mouth." He sticks out his tongue in hopes to tempt his lover into giving him what he wants. He's got a hand in his hair again and thrusts himself between Alvis' now swollen lips. When he goes all the way down this time, he's there long enough to appreciate it. He has to close his eyes and he gags and chokes around him, spit coming out his nose and tears beginning to spill. He braces himself against Bull's thighs and gives a futile push, but he doesn't tap out. 

The Qunari yanks him back and lets him gasp for air. "Throat squeezes me almost as hard as your ass does." He says with an amused lilt to his voice. Alvis' eyes are still squeezed shut when he feels the pressure at his scalp disappear, Bull's hands moving to the sides of his head to hold him there instead. "Open," He says, and Alvis eagerly parts his lips for him. 

The sounds he makes when Bull thrusts in and out of his throat are involuntary and embarrassing, an awkward gargling-gagging noise. The half-groaned half-laughed, "Oh, yeah," from above him makes it worth it - because Bull is clearly very, very into it, and now Alvis never wants him to stop. 

He lets him breathe, goes right back to it, and repeats. Each comes in a set of ten or so ruthless thrusts where he pulls his head down onto his cock as he drives up into his mouth. Each time, he slides down his throat and he's sure if he put his hand to his neck, he could feel him. He's breathless and feels like he could vomit if Bull hits his throat even once more. He always pulls out before he does. 

"Keep your eyes open and on me this time. Gonna cum down your throat." Bull's voice is ragged now, too, breathless as the Inquisitor nods. He guides him back onto his cock, onto another onslaught of increasingly stuttering thrusts. He pushes his head down and Alvis feels the very base of him pulse against his lips. He keeps his gaze pointed up the whole time, though his watering eyes blur his vision too much to see Bull's face.

He coughs and sputters out cum when Bull pulls him away. He holds him there, looking him over with a devilish grin. The Qunari made a mess of him, with a mix of saliva and cum dripping down his chin and onto his bare chest, snot and tears streaking his face. A slight sting suggests that the skin of his bottom lip split with the rough treatment, so he may as well count on blood being in the mix too.

"Fuck, you're hot. How you feeling?"

Alvis laughs and takes a few stuttering breaths with it. "Kinda slimy." He croaks. He can only hope his voice comes back to him fully by the time his meeting with an Orlesian noble comes around tomorrow.

"That a good or a bad thing?"

"Not bad, just a lot less erotic now that the moment is over." 

"Fair enough," Bull snickers and grabs the rag they'd set aside beforehand. He kneels in front of him, wipes him clean of all the slimy wetness on his face and chest with one hand while the other runs fingers through his hair to untangle it. "Other than the mess, what'd you think? I was worried you were reaching the breaking point a few times, there." 

"Almost. That was kinda the point, though. It was intense, just what I needed. Thank you." 

"Thank _you_. Damn. The sounds you made… Mmm." He growls low and hungry, and Alvis laughs. 

"Long as I'm able to talk afterward, we'll have to do it again sometime."


End file.
